Tubevision Contest 7
|venue = , |winner = "C'est la musique" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 16 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |map = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 6 |nex = 8 }} Tubevision Contest 7, often referred to as TVC 7, was the seventh edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Paris, France after the victory of the country in the sixth edition with the song "Moi .. Lolita" performed by Alizee. It was the first time that France hosted the contest and although they were hosting they didn't send an entry. Participants The submissions for the edition opened on 18 November 2011. They were open for about one week. Sixteen countries confirmed participation with Bulgaria and Japan making their first appearance. Location Paris is the capital and most populous city of France. It is situated on the River Seine, in the north of the country, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. Within its administrative limits (the 20 arrondissements), the city had 2,234,105 inhabitants in 2009 while its metropolitan area is one of the largest population centres in Europe with more than 12 million inhabitants. An important settlement for more than two millennia, by the late 12th century Paris had become a walled cathedral city that was one of Europe's foremost centres of learning and the arts and the largest city in the Western world until the turn of the 18th century. Paris was the focal point for many important political events throughout its history, including the French Revolution. Today it is one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influence in politics, education, entertainment, media, science, fashion and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major cities. The city has one of the largest GDPs in the world, €607 billion (US$845 billion) as of 2011, and as a result of its high concentration of national and international political, cultural and scientific institutions is one of the world's leading tourist destinations. Most major French companies are headquartered in Paris or its inner suburbs. Paris has many nicknames, like "The City of Love", but its most famous is "La Ville-Lumière" ("The City of Light"), a name it owes first to its fame as a centre of education and ideas during the Age of Enlightenment. The sobriquet's "light" took on a more literal sense when Paris became one of the first European cities to adopt gas street lighting: the Passage des Panoramas was Paris' first gas-lit throughfare from 1817. Awards Results Final Voting The voting in the edition opened on 27 November 2011 and closed on 30 November 2011. The results were published two days later, on 1 December 2011. The winner was Belgium receiving eighty four points, three points more than the Netherlands. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions